The Impeccable Timing of Daniel Jackson or Whoops!
by talkofcake
Summary: Storage closets. Need I say more? Jack/Sam, team.


Jack glanced at his watch. Again. From across the table, Daniel willed himself to stop counting how many times he'd done that (_twelve_), and if that wasn't enough to drive Daniel insane, the impatient tapping of the Colonel's foot, the dancing of his fingertips across the smooth surface of the table, and his occasional grunts, sighs, and eye rolls were driving him utterly mad. But Jack wasn't the only one playing on Daniel's sanity. Much to his surprise, the usually calm and collected Major Carter too displayed similar behavior that told everyone in the room she _just wanted to get the hell out of there_.

Daniel sighed, finding Jack and Sam's lack of attention during the very important briefing General Hammond was giving them rather unnerving. He nevertheless continued to watch the scene play out before him, as Jack's eyes suddenly widened before he dared a glance - actually a glare - in Carter's direction. She'd done something to both surprise him and piss him off Daniel noted, and he inwardly joked with himself that his two teammates had more, well..._inappropriate_ things on their mind than saving the world and all that. But the thought quickly vanished as someone in the room cleared their throat and brought him back to reality.

Boy, if he had only known.

The painfully long and dull briefing came to a close, and General Hammond stood (which instantly triggered Jack and Sam to stand as well) and dismissed them all back to their duties until the next mission commenced in 1300 hours.

"Thank you sir," Jack mumbled, his eyes quickly darting back to Carter, before the two quite literally bolt out of the room in unison.

Daniel narrowed his eyes, then craned his head to cast a questioning look behind him at Teal'c. The only emotion the Jaffa expressed, however, was in the form of a single raised brow.

"Something weird is going on," Daniel commented.

"Indeed."

- - -

The hallway was surprisingly dead for the time of day, but Jack wasn't complaining. The less people there were to bump into, the better. All they had to do was make it from their current position near her lab, to the locker room to gather their things, and then out of the mount, to their cars - no, he'd drive - and to his place. Didn't seem too hard. That was, of course, until he felt the coolness of a hand in a place it really shouldn't have been considering where they were and who could have been looking. He should have glared at her, really should have, but the thrumming of his pulse and the pumping up his blood away from his brain and into a rather southerly direction rid him of all common sense.

Then again, common sense went out the window the moment she'd whispered those words in his ear as the briefing had commenced. Ah yes, Jack was most-definitely blaming Carter for this mess he was in.

But just when it seemed all common sense had left, there was a door up a head. He faintly remembered the door because of some damn office supply Daniel had needed him to get just several days ago. And using that last string of common sense, threatening to slip through his fingers as other bodily functions took over, Jack realized that, logically, they were never going to make it out of the mount, to their cars - right, _his_ car...truck! - and to his place in time.

His black ops training kicked in somewhere in the back of his head, and he grabbed her by the arm (which emitted the cutest giggle from her lips, those lips he was just about ready to claim in a very public place if they didn't move quickly), and tugged her down the hallway. He whipped open the door, shoved Carter in, and closed it behind him.

It was totally dark. Completely dark. Instincts caused him to consider fumbling for a switch, but he really didn't need the light on to know where the buttons on her uniform were. Practice did indeed make perfect, after all.

Her voice shattered whatever tangent his already foggy brain had been dabbling on, reminding him only more of his problem that only rapidly grew out of control. Even he winced at that analogy.

"Sir. We're in a closet."

"Yes, we are, Major."

"But..._a closet_? On base? This is probably a bad idea. I mean, anyone could--oh!"

He ever so politely interrupted her by latching his lips onto hers in the dark. Their arms found each other, her hands snaking around his neck and wandering through his short, bristly hair, while his chose to practice those unbuttoning skills he'd been dwelling on earlier. If she had seemed unsure moments ago, those doubts were instantly washed away by the sensations surging through her body with each movement of his lips. A moan escaped her, and Sam had to quickly remind herself to refrain from being vocal about the tingles settling in the pit of her stomach. Or the pleasure that arose within her as a hand latched onto her clothed breast. Or the way the warmth of his body pressed taut against hers. Or...

There was a faint noise outside the door that just barely registered in the back of either of the brains. It was muffled, and sounded something like _"I think they came this way, Teal'c."_

And before either of them had time to separate from the currently non-existent space between them as their bodies were plastered against each other, or at the very least utter a protest, the storage closet door whipped open and their lips separated with a liquid _pop_. Light flooded in causing them both to squint. None other than Daniel stood in the doorway, blocking some of the blinding light and hopefully the scandalous view from any rookie officer looking to win some extra cash in his or her pocket.

A few beats of silence passed, Sam and Jack tangled in each others arms, faces only centimeters away, while Daniel stood with a gaping mouth as his eyes darted back and forth between his two friends.

Another beat.

"Whoops", came the high-pitched noise from his mouth, and without further question, he slammed that storage closet door shut leaving Jack and Sam in the dark once again.

Through the solidness of the door, they could barely barely make out the muffled conversation of Daniel alerting Teal'c that he had, without a single doubt in his mind, found them.


End file.
